


He's Totally Not A Slytherin

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Shedding the Capes for the Wands [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Peggy damage control is best damage control, Sharon is Peggy's cousin instead of niece or granddaughter or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is in denial about where his younger friends will be placed at Hogwarts, because Slytherin is the only possible outcome, right?  And Peggy has to do damage control due to Bucky's idiotic mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Totally Not A Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of Shedding the Capes for the Wands and the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. Enjoy :)

Peggy watched the new first years come in. Some walked with power and assurance spread out on their faces. Others hid and stumbled. The sea of emotions and personalities brought Peggy back to her first year. It had been impossible to keep the smile off her face yet her nerves had been wired as well. She had been so afraid of disappointing her parents. Afraid she wouldn’t fit in with her house. Peggy remembered being so conflicted over what she wanted until the moment the Sorting Hat touched her head. Then she knew she didn’t care what anyone else thought, what their opinions would be. She would be in the best House—

“Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin.”

The low and demonic chanting, which interrupted Peggy’s flashback, came from the boy sitting on her right. His eyes were glued on the next girl to be sorted. He honestly looked ready to burst and Peggy immediately couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Not this again James,” she murmured, keeping her voice low as she remained starring at the girl as well.

Giving her a stubborn look, Bucky replied, “What do you mean? I’m just improving our chances.”

“Chanting our house name is not a spell and will do nothing in improving my cousin’s chances with our House,” Peggy replied.

“What do you mean? Sharon has to end up in Slytherin!”

“Oh god. This is Steve all over again.”

“No it isn’t! This time I know I’m right!”

“That’s what you said the last time,” Peggy muttered with an exasperated sigh. “And shut up. People are starting to stare.”

* * *

 

_It had been two years without Steve by their side. Both Peggy and Bucky had been forced to deal with holiday visits and summer vacations but no more!_

_As third years, Bucky and Peggy had grown accustom to life at Hogwarts but the thought of Steve finally getting to join them had them both brimming with excitement. Peggy had kept herself rather well collected except for her twitching leg. On the other hand, Bucky was quite literally jumping up and down._

_Peggy elbowed him several times and stepped on his foot once but even that didn’t seem to deter him._

_“Yes, we’re all excited for Steve but if you keep acting like a size ten quake is occurring I’ll petrificus totalus your arse.”_

_That seemed to finally cease Bucky’s movement though he was brave enough to throw a glare at Peggy. “Oh come on. It’s been ages since I’ve shared a room with Stevie. I’m excited alright?”_

_“A room? You realize there aren’t co-House rooms.”_

_“Well, duh,” muttered Bucky with a self satisfied smirk. “He’s going to be a Slytherin.”_

_Peggy had snorted. She’d ducked her head in an attempt to not be seen as Bucky simply looked on confused._

_“What? He’s going to be a Slytherin.”_

_“He’s totally not a Slytherin Bucky. I don’t mean to burst your bubble but it’s the truth.”_

_Bucky shook his head. “Nope. You’ll see. Once those first years walk in and he’s called up it’ll take no time at all before our House name is being yelled out. You’ll see.”_

_“I’m sure I will,” Peggy replied with a shake of her head. She kept the rest of her doubts hidden as the first years finally entered._

_It took some time before they got to the R’s but once there Bucky was shaking as hard as before. Peggy just barely kept herself from freezing him. She was to curious about what his immediate reaction would be to Steve’s placement._

_It took mere seconds and Peggy had to admit, Bucky had been right. At least partially. Right away the Sorting Hat had yelled out a House name but it certainly hadn’t been Slytherin._

_“Gryffindor!”_

_“Oh come on!”_

_Eyes turned to stare as Bucky cried out into the crowd, disrupting the polite clapping from the other three Houses and excited cheers from Gryffindor._

_From where Peggy was standing, two things were very clear: one, Bucky was going to be in a horrendous amount of trouble, and two, Steve was utterly mortified. Not wanting that blush to grow anymore, Peggy, swiftly performed the Full-Body Bind which was responded to with laughter._

_The ceremony quickly went on and from across the room, Peggy caught a thankful smile from Steve. Of course, Steve would be the only one unable to stay angry at Bucky though he probably had the most right to be, yet for once, Peggy was sure Bucky would get enough hounding from everyone else to make up for Steve’s overbearing kindness._

* * *

 

Over two minutes had passed, allowing for Peggy to clearly remind Bucky of what had occurred last time. However, with the time still stretching out, Peggy finally changed the conversation back to her cousin Sharon Carter, worry slowly coming across her face.

“I think this is the longest Hatstall we’ve ever seen,” murmured Bucky and Peggy nodded.

Her leg was seriously beginning to twitch now when suddenly the silence was broken.

“Hufflepuff!”

“What the hell! That’s worse than Gryffindor!”

Unspoken and successfully completed in two seconds, Peggy had broken the time for the quickest reproduction of the Full-Body Binding spell unbeknownst to everyone else there. Nevertheless, she kept this knowledge quite, merely happy that she’d managed to shut Bucky up.

Funnily enough though, Sharon didn’t appear embarrassed and was clearly hiding her face to keep from laughing. Of course, over in Gryffindor, Steve’s face had blushed a brilliant red upon seeing Bucky’s own stupidity.

Peggy really was going to have to petrificus totalus Bucky before every Sorting Hat Ceremony, wasn’t she?


End file.
